phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Aloyse von Roddenstein
| image = Rodney.png | caption = Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein | gender = Male | age = Around the same as Doofenshmirtz | height = Around the same as Doofenshmirtz | nemesis = Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Possibly) Agent Kitty | major = Evil 101 (Possibly) | occupation = Evil scientist | affiliations = L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. | children = Orville von Roddenstein | pets = Fluffy the Piranha | title1 = Nicknames | other1 = Rodney | first = "The Bully Code" "Nerdy Dancin'" | voice = J.G. Orrantia}} Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, , or simply Rodney as called by Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., whose most notable physical trait is his baldness. He prefers to be addressed by his full name. Skills Rodney is very skilled in ballet, as shown in the episode Nerdy Dancin'. Hе may also be skilled at inventing in a way similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However, his only inventions revealed so far were an electric fan he dubbed, the 'Fog Clearer-Inator', which was destroyed by Doofenshmirtz's 'Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator ("Robot Rodeo"), and a 'Make-Everything-Evil-Izer', which is simply based on the design of Doofenshmirtz's 'Make Everything Evil-Inator'. ("Bullseye!") He also created an unnamed -izer that can move the Earth far away from the sun, though he actually based this on a blueprint from one of Doofenshmirtz's -inators that actually did the trick well. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Rodney does not appear to be on good terms with Doofenshmirtz. He is an apparent rival of Heinz and feels that Heinz has been a disappointment to the group far too often. In spite of this, he signed Doofenshmirtz's cast when his foot was broken. ("The Bully Code") Doofenshmirtz is jealous of Rodney because of his victory of the first annual Inator Creator Contest and cheated to win over him in the second. He was ultimately successful and left Rodney emotionally devastated after destroying his 'Fog Clearer-Inator'. ("Robot Rodeo") He often mocks Doof for his posture, calling him "Slouchy". ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Orville von Roddenstein Orville is Rodney's son who would often help his father assembling his inventions. Rodney praises him as "a true evil genius" and uses him to taunt Doofenshmirtz. Not much else is known. ("A Real Boy") Chloe Chloe is Rodney's robot as Norm is Doofenshmirtz's. It can be assumed that she has the same relationship with him as Norm does with Doofenshmirtz. ("Love at First Byte") Background Information *His name contains the words "Gary Cooper," which is also the name of a famous actor. *"Galen" is Swedish and means "Crazy". *He is one of the few character that didn't appear in during Carpe Diem (the closing song of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *He makes -inizers instead of -inators ("A Real Boy", "Bullseye!") *Despite building "-izers" instead of "-inators", he made a Fogclearer-inator for the purposes of an Inator Creator competition in "Robot Rodeo". *He is from South Dakota ("Bullseye!"). *In his first full appearance, he stated that he preferred being called by his full name. However, during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. convention, he introduced himself by his nickname, which he seemed to initially despise, but it could be possible that he eventually found calling himself by his nickname was easier than using his full name. In the Danville Fish Show, the announcer called him Rodney von Roddenstein ("Nerdy Dancin'", "Bullseye!", "Great Balls Of Water"). *He has a pet Piranha named Fluffy. ("Great Balls Of Water") *He has a robot named Chloe. ("Love at First Byte") *He serves as the main antagonist in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". And unlike Doofenshmirtz, who desires to take over the Tri-State Area, Rodney desires to take over the world. Appearances *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"A Real Boy" *"Bullseye!" *"Road to Danville" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"The Inator Method" References pl:Rodney Category:A Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Males Category:Citizens of Danville